Just Once
by kojie
Summary: Sorry, could not think of a good title *shrugs* Y'know...Magneto's always had white hair...why's that?? ...Sorry again. Never any good at summaries.


****

Disclaimer: Jean Grey and other related characters belong to Marvel and/or Kids WB.

****

Note: This is a fic I wrote for Mutant Manor's 700 words or so X-Mas challenge ^ ^ I thought I'd give it a try since I backed out on the last challenge...er, there's 757 words in all. Sorry, I tried. 

****

Just Once

by:

kojie

The stunning redhead stood in front of the department store window waiting for someone. They were supposed to meet at that exact spot five minutes ago, and he was late. Jean Grey waited, trying her very best to be patient, unaware that her thoughts had started to wander. Both hands holding heavy shopping bags, she could _not _for the life of her, think of anything nice to give to her best friend. 

She wanted this to be something he'd remember for the rest of his life, something he'd always cherish, and of course, something that will forever remind him of their close friendship. 

A sweater was the first thing that popped up in Jean's head. But Rogue already gave Scott one last Christmas. Noticing the male mannequins modeling the latest winter wear in front of her, a bunch of ideas crossed her mind.

How would Scott react to a turtleneck? A scarf? A...ski hat? 

Jean stifled a giggle as she imagined Scott wearing the orange-striped hat that rested on the statue's head. The colors would've clashed terribly with his reddish-brown hair. She could almost see that cute, scrunched-up look on his face. 

The telepath furrowed her brows in her thought. This was a lot harder than she expected. Feeling the sudden stinging pull of her shopping bags, combined with the hurting numbness of her cold fingers, Jean gave a frustrated sigh. She walked towards an empty bench and sat down. "What's keeping him?" Jean murmured under her breath, setting the bags on the floor. She looked around, people were shuffling back and forth, carrying boxes of all sizes as smiling little kids held on to their hands. Jean could feel their hurried thoughts -not really read them- just _feel _them. It was nice to know that there were times when people around her were actually happy. The feelings all around were excitement, happiness and...a sense of yearning.

Christmas was supposed to be all about sharing and giving. But Jean believed it was also about wishes and dreams. A few years ago, if Jean heard the word "wishes" her next thought was usually of Aladdin and his ever so famous lamp. But now, Jean always thought of Rogue somehow. No duh, if Rogue could have one wish, it would be to have control over her powers or just be normal. Jean's eyes softened as she felt sorry for the 15 year-old. Things were progressing between them. At least Rogue didn't hate her anymore.

But...what about herself? If Jean could have one wish, what would she wish for? She had everything, didn't she? A wonderful and understanding family, fun friends she could always trust, and the coolest powers in the world...in Jean's opinion, anyway. 

Would she wish for something that would help humans to accept mutants? Maybe, but that was almost as impossible as real world peace. She sighed. In her heart, she already knew exactly what she longed for... 

A chance to see Scott's eyes. Just once would be enough...as long as that didn't include her getting hit by his crimson beams. In all the years she'd known Scott, she never asked him what color his eyes were. She was afraid he'd think she was making fun of him or something. 

Truth be told, Jean had already seen Scott's eyes. They were dark, almost black, and filled with greed and hatred. That was when Magneto poisoned his mind and transformed him into something Scott never wanted to be. Good thing that wasn't permanent; Scott looked awful with white hair...

Jean's eyes widened as a surprising realization sunk in, unknown forces tugging forcefully at both corners of her lips. 

__

So **that's **why Magneto's hair color is white! Jean laughed almost hysterically inside her mind. _It's because of his enhancer! He's probably used it countless times...Wait 'till Kitty and the others hear this..._

Still smiling, Jean glanced absently at a small store to her left...

She blinked.

Wasting no time, she grabbed her bags and walked to the store. 

She did it. She had found the perfect gift...but a new question aroused itself...

Would Scott like it?

==

Don't ask what Jean saw. Your guess is as good as mine. However...

A simple "Very nice!" or "Wow!" would be heart warming ^ ^ 

A simple "nice" or "good job" would be great.

A not so simple "what the heck was that all about?" is okay, too. 

Go on, click that GO button below. You know you want to;) 


End file.
